


Mama Hanzo

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: For reasons I won't bother to explain, Genji is transformed into a newborn kitten, and Hanzo has to take care of him for a day.





	Mama Hanzo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the discussion of Hanzo taking care of a tiny kitten on [this awesome imagines blog](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/post/175875178767/you-know-who-cant-draw-but-fucking-tried-for-the)

"We didn't know what else to do with him," Agent Tracer had said when she offered Hanzo the tiny, sleek fluffball.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes in intense confusion as he let the agent gently place the creature in his two hands. He didn't actually need both hands to hold it; it was that small. He just didn't want to drop it. He recognized the shape of a kitten. It did not open its eyes, its fur was smoothed to its body, and it shook pathetically. Must be very young.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

He pursed his lips in sympathy at the poor thing trying to take steps on his palms.

"About that. See, Dr. Ziegler is still in the Middle East and Winston's busy, so..."

She trailed off as if that explained everything.

It did not.

"Go on," Hanzo said.

The kitten mewed the tiniest mew.

"About _that_ ," Agent Traced said, poking her two pointer fingers together nervously. "This," she leaned down to gently pet the kitten's head with a finger, "this is Genji."

The kitten mewed in protest at being touched. He was blind, scared, and confused.

Hanzo scowled. This was a joke in poor taste. _"What?"_

The insufferably cheerful agent explained how Genji got this way. Hanzo couldn't believe it, except Genji had told him a myriad of stories, each more unbelievable than the last, with his chest shaking with barely contained, breathy chuckles. Hanzo still didn't agree to join Overwatch, despite how 'fun' Genji's stories made it seem. Hanzo was glad he was leaving tomorrow. He was tired just imagining some nonsense like this happening again. He worked better alone, anyway.

Agent Tracer bolted shortly after, while Hanzo was deciding how to react. Tiny pricks inching up his forearm brought his attention back to the kitten. Genji was trying to crawl closer to his big brother.

"That _hurts_ ," Hanzo growled.

He wrapped a finger and thumb around Genji's soft body and tugged. The kitten dug his especially sharp claws into Hanzo's arm. Genji mewed thrilly and didn't let go. Hanzo was already frustrated. He'd just figured out how to let himself do whatever he wanted in his free time. Before, he trained twelve hours a day, and that was when he didn't have an assassination job lined up. He frequently woke up still drunk, berated himself for doing badly during training, and then drunk some more to alleviate the shame.

Hanzo was fond of his newfound, sober freedom, and he didn't care for someone else relying on him so soon. Even if it was his younger brother.

Maybe deep down he was worried he might fail someone he loved.

The more Hanzo frowned at Genji, the smaller and more helpless he appeared. The muscles on Hanzo's face slowly relaxed. His heart grew a size.

"Alright," he sighed. "I won't rid myself of you. Yet."

At that, Genji let Hanzo pry him off. Hanzo had somewhere to be, so he put Genji on his shoulder to give him a ride. Tiny Genji clambered closer to Hanzo's neck and wrapped himself around it, stumpy tail and all. He started to lick Hanzo's skin in appreciation.

Hanzo's back and shoulders and twitched from the tickling sensation, while he tried to stop himself from bucking Genji off. Hanzo growled through clenched teeth. Genji kept licking with his rough tongue. Only _he_ could push his older brother's buttons so well.

"You are doing this on purpose!"

As soon as he forced the first few words from his lips, Hanzo felt silly saying that to an animal. Genji was just a scared baby, and Hanzo should remember that.

Hanzo went about his business at the base. Genji stayed quiet the entire time. He might have even gone to sleep. Hanzo wasn't going to check until he had to use the bathroom where there was a mirror. Genji was behaving nicely, and that was a rare thing as far as Hanzo was concerned.

He went to the training facilities at Gibraltar for the last time. He wanted to take advantage of them before he left to find himself. Alone. Genji had done it. He could do it, too.

On the way to the practice range, the Overwatch agents kept shooting him smiles and stopping him to chat. Hanzo knew it was just because of the fuzzy cuteness attached to his neck. It annoyed him at first, but they were being so friendly, so warm. It wasn't long before a smile started to bloom on his face.

Hanzo did some target practice. Genji somehow slept through the entire thing.

Hanzo was gathering his equipment to leave the range when Genji started mewing at him. It was more like a demanding, repetitive squeak. It was then that Hanzo realized he might have to feed his brother. He remembered now, with a frustrated, raised eyebrow. Babies sleep, but only when they're not eating or pooping.

Agent Tracer was only too happy to take Hanzo to town to get kitten formula from the pet store. Hanzo put on his dark blue jacket and put tiny Genji, still begging, inside his collar.

The cashier at the store nervously looked Hanzo up and down while he stood, waiting for the formula and a syringe. Then they nodded when they noticed the hungry kitten's cries coming from Hanzo's jacket. That eased the tension for the cashier. They smiled and offered some advice.

"You should look it up, but I think you have to help the little guy go potty and keep him warm."

Hanzo accepted his shopping bag with wide eyes. _Help Genji go potty?_

Hanzo wrinkled his nose stubbornly and went back to Watchpoint Gibraltar with Tracer to raid the base's supplies for cotton balls. He was a Shimada, and it would take a lot more than this to make him give up. Plus, he would get to tell Genji that he had a debt to pay after he changed back into a cyborg. Hanzo even smirked thinking about it as he was rubbing the wet cotton ball on his brother's butt.

Genji's feeding just before had gone well. He was probably so ravenous that he didn't mind the manhandling as Hanzo maneuvered him onto his fat belly. Hanzo stared hard at a guide video as he held the syringe to Genji's mouth. He gulped the whole thing down.

Genji was a good kitten and went potty on the blanket. That seemed to tire him out. Hanzo cleaned the mess up and also gave Genji himself a few wipes with a warm, damp towel. He protested with mews at first, but then they got quieter and quieter as he tired out.

"That was for your own good," Hanzo said to him. "You are as whiny now as you were when we were boys."

Hanzo found himself tired early, as well. He had been subconsciously worried the whole day. Whether he would do the right thing at the right time. Genji was fragile, and he had no way to explain his needs to his caretaker.

Genji fell asleep in Hanzo's hands, which he had cupped around the kitten for warmth. Hanzo gingerly laid down on his bed, trying not to move his hands too much. Genji mewed once. He stretched his little paw forward, as if reaching for something, before sleep overtook him again. Hanzo pulled the hem of his shirt up over kitten Genji to keep him warm.

A crushing weight startled Hanzo awake. He tried to jerk upright, but he only managed to bonk his forehead on something hard. He opened his eyes to see Genji staring back at him through his green visor, his eyes squinting in a smile.

"Brother!" Genji exclaimed happily.

Hanzo yelled in surprise and tossed him to the floor. "Get off me!"

Hanzo doubled down on his usual grumpiness after that. But when the next day arrived, he was still living on base.


End file.
